iChristmas
by Eat-Sleep-Read
Summary: Christmas oneshots for iCarly requested by iCarly fans. Will include Seddie, Creddie, Spam, Cam, Sibby, and some no ships. Enjoy twelve days of iCarly Chirstmas
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

Can be sung to the twelve days of Christmas.

1 romantic idea-Seddie

2 butter bricks-Spam

3 trips to the future-Seddie

4 old friends-Sibby

5 family secrets-Creddie

6 surprised parents-Seddie

7 years of friendship-Seddie

8 wedding guests-Creddie, Sibby

9 unwanted house guests-OC's

10 homemade ornaments-Cam

11 days together-Seddie

12 years of memories-No ships


	2. 1 romantic idea

**Request: "And can I have a seddie one, at the Shays' house when they are 13, watching old Christmas romance movies and they parody them. And you can guess what happens. But DON'T make them get together. More get embarassed and blush and leave them questioning their feelings." **

**Hope this works for you, guest. **

Carly Taylor Shay, and Samantha Michele Puckett were lounged across bean bags in the studio where they filmed the hit web show iCarly. The girls were supposed to be coming up with skits and bits for the iCarly christmas show. They really tried to go all out for the special episodes of iCarly, the fans just ate it up. But today was not the best creative day they had ever had. Unfortunately, like many other writers, they were having trouble forcing the ideas out. In fact, the only idea that had come up with so far was one of Sam's, she suggested they hire people to do the writing for them. At that suggestion, Carly realized it was probably time to take a break. And after four hours the break was still happening. They were laying there eating turkey bacon and ice cream for the container, watching old Christmas movies together.

Carly was captivated by the romantic scenes of the current movie they were watching. Sam not so much. "Sam, aren't these just the most romantic scenes you have ever scene?" Carly said dramatically putting her head in her hands. "They are truly beautiful."

Sam snorted, in a very unromantic way. "I don't know about beautiful. They are so cheesy it hurts though, thats for sure."

Carly scowled at her. "This movie is a classic. In my opinion one of the top 3 Christmas movies ever made. And it is beautiful, not cheesy." She said.

"Carly," Sam said exasperatedly. "I don't even see why its a classic. I know you like it and all, but it is so not realistic. No couple really acts like this. It doesn't make sense."

"It's love Sam. It is called Christmas Love for a reason. The two main characters are teenagers who have been whats it called...Frenemies. They were frenemies there whole life. Then when they are forced to spend Christmas together, they realized their love for each other. Their love is beautiful, and even if it may be a bit cheesy, you can see how real it is."

"So maybe they are good actors, but it is still so unrealistic. That would never, _ever_, happen in real life. No one goes from hating each other like that. It doesn't happen." Sam said. "It just doesn't."

Carly thought about that, and finally stated simply. "Unless the love was always there."

That shut Sam up. They sat their in silence, and Carly announced happily that her favorite scene was coming up. Sam groaned, knowing it would be sickeningly romantic. And she was very correct. In the scene the girl, Em, was the first to admit she loved Richard. They proceeded to tell each other annoying, sweet things that Sam tuned out. When they finally kissed, Carly sighed happily and fell back in her bean bag. Sam continued to eat ice cream and ignore the movie.

Suddenly Carly leapt to her feet, and screeched. "I have the GREATEST idea."

Sam groaned. "What."

Carly looked at her. "Can you please pretend to be excited about an idea for our next webshow? We have been trying to come up with ideas all day."

"I just don't think I can."

"Whatever." Carly spat. Though,she immediately told Sam her idea. They would parody scenes from the movie for iCarly. Sam didn't like that. And the worst part was Sam would play Em, and Freddie would play Richard. Carly especially liked this idea, because they had both been hoping to do some serious bits for iCarly to show off their acting ability. But Sam and Freddie in a romance movie may have been too crazy of an idea.

"No."

Carly looked exasperated. "You have to. You are both perfect for the scenes when you hate each other. And you both look like modern versions of the characters. We can make a cool modern version of some scenes."

"All that may be true. But what about the scenes where we fall in love, huh? Of course you will make us do those, and we could never do that."

"Sam I know how great an actor you are. And I am sure Freddie could manage just fine. Please do it? It is just a couple scenes, and its the only idea we have come up with."

"Never." Sam said firmly.

"Ugggh, I would do something for you? Make you a ton of bacon. Wash you demon cat. Something?" Carly said, now begging.

Sam finally saw the potenital for this idea. "Those things are too easy. But I can think of something you could do." There was a very devious look in her eyes.

"What?" Carly squeaked.

"Well if, Freddie and I have to play those embarrassing parts, then..." Sam paused, the devious gears in her head turning rapidly. She finally smirked. "Then you have to do an even more embarrassing scenes with Gibby. "

Carly paled. She stroked a lock of brown hair repeatedly. She always did this out of nerves. "What scene?" She asked.

"It has to be a surprise."

"Saaaaaam." Carly said. "There is no way I am going to agree to that. You are my best friend and all, but no. Not happening."

Sam's blue eyes rolled. "Chicken." She joked. "Alright, how about this. I will give you guys an out. If either of you want to back out, then you can."

Carly eyes narrowed. "Whats the catch? And let's skip the part where you pretend there isn't one." Sam smiled. "What's the catch?

"If you back out, then you have too...dress like gibby for a week." Carly looked at her in shock. "With a shirt! Jeez, Carly you should stop thinking like that. And Gibby would have to dress like you if he backs out." Sam finished.

"Well, that sounds okay. But if he backs out first, he is not wearing my clothes. Not in this lifetime." Carly said shaking her head.

"Noted."

A problem in their plan surfaced in Carly's head. "Oh, you know, shouldn't we ask Gibby before we decide on this? What if he doesn't want to?"

"We haven't asked Freddie yet either, but we didn't stop making plans." Sam said matter of factly.

"Thats true." Carly said as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen with Sam following behind her. "And I mean come on, its not like they would actually say no, right? When has that ever happened."

"Very true, Carls. Are we decided, then?"

"Yep,"Carly said opening the door to the fridge. "You want some lemonade to celebrate what may just be some of the best iCarly skits yet?"

"Uh." Sam said. "No"

"And why not, Sam?" Carly asked, setting the full pitcher on the counter with a crash. "You never say no to anything that you ingest. What is so awful about my lemonade?"

"Its not awful, Carly." Sam lied. "I am just convinced it is actually cat pee, instead of lemonade."

"Sam!" Carly cried.

"What's wrong, Carly?" Sam asked innocently. "Aren't you always telling me honesty is the best policy?"

"Oh, you are so going to get it." Carly yelled at her, only somewhat playfully.

"Get what? A strongly worded lecture?" Sam taunted.

Carly frantically looked around for something other than a lecture to use with Sam. "I am going to get you with..." She grabbed something quick. "This!"

"That is one scary oven mitt."

Carly smacked her with it. "Joke all you want. Oven mitts are used in the military. I should know, with my father and all."

"Of course they are used in the military. They have to eat, don't they?" Sam said laughing loudly.

Carly laughed along with her. Smacking her again with the oven mitt. This continued for a few more minutes, until they collapsed on the ground from laughter. With unusual timing, Freddie and Gibby walked through the front door.

They looked at the girls gasping for air on the ground, and then at each other. Finally Freddie had to ask what was going on. "Okay, what is going on here?"

Carly was the first to get enough oxygen to answer. "We are going to do Christmas skits for iCarly."

"That's cool. Please tell me I have a part?" Gibby said.

Carly nodded happily. "Yep, you both do. We are going to do scenes from romance Christmas movies. You guys get to play the fellas."

Freddie groaned, and Gibby clapped excitedly.

"So, this should be an easy scene for you guys. You know acting like you hate each other and all." Carly said holding up a clipboard, that Sam knew for a fact had nothing on it. Carly just liked that it made her official looking. "Then we will film the scene by the Christmas tree. You know which one I mean." Carly gave them a cheeky smile.

You know the saying, if looks could kill, well some people really believed that Sam's looks could actually kill you. Maybe Carly wasn't included in that, but the look Sam was giving her was murderous. But Carly didn't flinch; she just smiled right back at Sam.

Freddie was just trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, especially Gibby. Gibby was convinced Sam and him should be together romantically, and the hate was just an act. That's why he kept smiling at Freddie and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Freddie just wanted it to be over already. Being in romantic movie scenes was not high on his list of things to do with Sam. He had approached Carly privately, and begged her to come up with a different idea for Christmas bits. She had not listened to him.

He had told her that he wasn't comfortable with the idea at all. Who would blame him for that, really? Although Carly could understand his fears, her heart was set on the romance movie scenes. Plus, she argued, they were just playing parts as actor, and for iCarly to be successful they needed to be comfortable doing something as simple as this. They could all act professionally. She also said even if people denied it sometimes, Sam did have feelings, and if she found out he didn't want to do these scenes with her she would be hurt. He didn't want to do that to her. And he couldn't forget a hurt Sam meant the person who hurt her was going to be in serious pain. All this added up to him standing there awkwardly waiting to start filming the scenes.

Freddie timidly got Carly's attention with his hand. "Are we going to stop in between the two scenes, or just film them together?" He asked.

Carly consulted her blank clipboard, which caused Sam to roll her eyes. "To make it easier on Gibby, we will keep the camera rolling all the way through. We don't want another disaster like the thanksgiving game show. We had 2 hours of the empty set, and none of the actual show. You guys should just walk off stage after the first, and come back on with the Christmas sweaters on. I will say ten days later in the middle." Carly concluded. "You guys ready, then?"

Freddie nodded quicky, and Sam just straightened her shirt moodily. "Action." Carly called, and quickly checked that Gibby had in fact pressed play.

Freddie turned and faced Sam, and really looked at her for the first time. She looked different than she usually did. Hair in perfect ringlets, beautiful makeup, done by Carly Shay. Instead of her normal clothes. She had on tight jeans, and a band t-shirt. Even the way she walked was different. She was completely playing a character. She was Em, not Sam. She was truly a great actor.

She walked unnervingly close to him. He could smell her perfume. And he got unusual feeling in his stomach. For some weird reason her smell was making his heart beat faster and his stomach heart. He had never felt anything like that before. He frantically searched his brain for the lines he had memorized over the past days. He really didn't want to mess up. Sam's breath was hot on his face as she moved closer. "I cannot stand you, Richard." Sam breathed angrily.

He managed to sneer back. "It's mutual princess."

Her hands flew to her hips, and her pinks lips pursed. "You can't stand me? What have I ever done to you? But you on the other hand have done plenty."

"I haven't done a thing." He spat. His acting was good, not on the same level as Sam's, but it was good enough. As long as he could manage to keep in character.

Sam continued the dialogue getting close to his face once again. "Not a thing, huh? You, pretty boy, have done plenty. You ruined my Christmas. _My _social life_. _You just ruined everything."

"You are right about one thing, I ruin lots of stuff. But I did not ruin your Christmas. You know it's not my fault our parents decided to take a vacation without us. _You _just always need someone to blame."

"I do not." She said indignantly. "It is you fault. Your horrible attitude about life made your parents feel like they needed a break. They left me with you, hoping I could pull you out of the hole you dug for yourself."

Freddie could feel the comments sting even though they were just playing characters. He replied back angrily. "I'm the one with the hole? Sure I am I have what people call an attitude problem, and I keep to myself. But you are worse. You have million friends at school, but none of them even know you. Is that better?"

She sucked in her breath and whispered. "You don't know me either, Richard. And you never will. I am so tired of this. I hate that my parents made us do this. We will have a horrible Christmas, and you won't even care. "

Freddie couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching her cheek. That was not in the script, and he saw something strange in Sam's eyes. It definitely wasn't confusion. "Em, you are just really upset. We can have a good Christmas. You'll see."

Sam pushed his hand away angrily, whether in character or not, Freddie wasn't sure. "No, the two of us will never be happy in the same room together. At this point I am just going to count down the days until this is over." She walked out of shot. Freddie watched her go, probably longer than he was supposed to.

After he had exited, Carly said. "Ten days later."

Sam was very nervous about the next part she had to act. Acting angry or sad she could do easily. Joyous and in love not so much. Especially with Freddie Benson, the one person she could never figure out how to feel about. He was so confusing, and he made her feel very unusual. He stood up to her, which was unusual, but he also seemed to understand her sometimes. And what were they? No label seemed to fit them. Not friends or enemies exactly. Something more? No. He was just confusing.

Freddie Benson wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was skinny, but much taller and older than he had been just the year before. He was growing up. "How is my Princess?" He asked.

She leaned her head back against him. "Wonderful Richard. And you pretty boy?"

He smiled. "I can't complain."

"Richard!" She said as she smacked his chest playfully.

"It's always something with you, isn't it?" He pulling her in close. Sam's heart raced, but she continued with the scene.

She laughed, and it sounded like the twinkling of bells. "We sound like a annoyingly sweet couple mixed with an old married couple."

"True Em. We do."

"Um...are we?"She asked timidly looking up into his eyes.

Freddie looked confused. "Are we what?

"You know..."She said looking at the ground. She rubbed her foot in a small circle. "Are we a couple?"

He was silent for a while. "Do you think its time we step up the relationship and put a label on it?"

Sam couldn't help but think that line actually fit her and Freddie's relationship well. When would they do that. Her next line was also quite fitting. "I figure it is like getting into cold water. We try and do it slowly and we may never get to feel how great it is. Or we jump."

"You know I like being bold. I vote jump."

"Looks like we are jumping together."

Freddie pulled her so close, their faces were almost touching. For some reason she had the urge to pass out. "My girlfriend is being bold. It's a christmas miracle."

Before she could respond he pulled her even closer. But before their lips could meet Carly voice loudly yelled out the word cut. In the second before they pulled away, a million thoughts crossed Sam's mind. The one that scared her most though was, she had actually almost wanted to kiss him. She quickly tried to erase that from her mind, and she walked over to where Carly was standing. "Are we done now?" She said flatly.

Carly told her that she was done. She babbled on for a while about how amazing they were. How it felt so real. She even said it might have been better than the original. Carly thought the audience would love this new side of iCarly. After Sam had had enough, she told Carly it time for her to do her scene. Carly got very silent after that.

Sam took Carly's clipboard and handed Freddie the camera."Go on out there lovebirds." Sam and Freddie stood close together. Their shoulders touched, and the hear each other breath. Neither of them thought about why they stood like that. Normally they stayed about twenty feet away from each other. It could been a few things, but it was probably because they enjoyed being close to each other in the scenes. They stood next to each other silently laughing at the pained look on Carly's face and the excitement on Gibby's.

They started the scene and Carly threw herself on the ground and grabbed Gibby's feet. "No Jerome you can't leave me. Not ever. And especially not on Christmas. What will be left of me if you go?" Carly sobbed.

"Not much, I suppose. But I really cannot stay."

"Why can't you stay?"She asked desperately.

"I would not call myself a shallow man. I look for the goodness inside people all the time. I am starting to realize that we may just be too different. You just aren't attractive enough for me Kay."

"Please."

"Hey." Gibby lifted up her chin with his hand. "Its not your fault. Its just the way things are. I am sure you can find someone who will be perfect for you."

Carly stood up and grabbed his face. "No Jerome, I won't. I don't want someone perfect. I want to be perfect with you. Look in to my eyes and tell me you don't love me, and I will leave."

He just stared at her.

"Well?"

He stroked her hand softly. "I can't."

The look on Carly's face was pure joy. She was also a good actor. "Then we have a chance."

"Yes."

"What do we do now?"

"This." Gibby leaned forward and press his lips to hers tenderly. Carly wrapped her arms around him. Sam waited a few extra seconds before she yelled cut. Carly pulled away quickly and walked over to Sam.

"Are you happy now Sam? You made us do the stupidest Christmas scene there is."

Sam faked confusion. "I thought you would enjoy it, being the queen of cheese ball movies and all. And I really enjoyed that on screen kiss there. Good..._acting _guys_."_

Carly pushed Sam's shoulder and whispered stop. They laughed and walked toward the kitchen together.

Gibby leaned against Freddie's tech cart. "I love Christmas." At that moment, even if he was confused, Freddie had to agree.


End file.
